Shell Game
Shell Game is the fifth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis A zoo acquires a tortoise, with a Talisman attached to its shell. The news station broadcasts the story on the tortoise which sends Jackie and the Dark Hand racing to the aquarium. Plot The Rabbit Talisman is discovered embedded in the shell of the giant tortoise named Aesop on the Galápagos Islands. Aesop is revealed to have been brought in at the local zoo as both Jade and Valmont had seen this report on their televisions. Jackie examines the tortoise to see how to remove the talisman, when the aquarium had been attacked by the Enforcers. Jackie fails to save the tortoise as the Dark Hand flies away on their private jet. Valmont, seeking to acquire more wealth tells his henchmen to take the tortoise to his friend, Karl Nivor, a wealthy man who enjoys feasting on exotic animals. Ratso turns out to have been left behind at the zoo, and is told to meet the others at a certain location. Jackie and Jade decide to follow Ratso. Jackie tricks Jade into thinking they were taking a taxi, only for Jade to find out she was going home with Uncle, who she tricks into thinking she is a Rabbit Demon. Jade meets up with Jackie at a pier, as they watch Valmont's men sell the tortoise to Nivor, as they had already removed the talisman. Jackie starts following The Dark Hand though Jade insists that he must save Aesop. Jackie decides that he must retrieve the talisman first before getting to Aesop. While Jackie continues after The Dark Hand, Jade sneaks into Nivor's yacht to try to save Aesop. But Aesop is to heavy and does not even bother moving. Once Jackie gets to Tohru, he tries taking the talisman from Tohru's hand, only to accidentally activate its power. Tohru, now moving at lightning speed starts beating Jackie up. As Tohru shoots towards Jackie for a finishing move, Jackie tips a barrel full of oil, which causes Tohru to slip and release the rabbit talisman, which he also ends up tipping their jet over. Jackie looks for Jade, only to see the yacht had left the area and is quite far from him, now. Jackie thinks about how to get over to the yacht, remembering the rabbit talisman's ability to grant the holder lightning speed. Jackie is now able to run across the water and reach the yacht. Shendu - furious with Valmont for sending his men to sell an animal instead of bringing the talisman straight to him - punishes his men and sends the Shadowkhan to finish the job of retrieving the talisman. After Jackie took down Nivor's chef, who was just about to prepare Aesop, the Shadowkhan appear. Jackie moves quickly, knocking down many of them with ease. Using the same trick, one of the Shadowkhan pulled down a barrel of oil, causing Jackie to slip and release the talisman. Jade, now in danger from Nivor, spots the talisman and puts it on Aesop, granting him lightning speed. Jade and Aesop moving so fast, grab Jackie and escape the yacht heading home. Aesop is back at the zoo and the rabbit talisman is now in Section 13. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Miss Hartman *Drew *Scientists Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Tohru *Karl Nivor *Chef Objects *Rabbit Talisman - Tohru, Jackie Chan, Aesop Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso *Julian Sands - Valmont *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Jeannie Elias - Miss Hartman, Drew, Newsreader *Ron Perlman - Karl Nivor Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 14, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, October 27, 2001 Trivia * The film The Silence of the Lambs is referenced when Nivor reminisces about eating an American condor "with some fava beans" before making a slurping noise with his mouth. * Jade: Uhh, what's up, Doc? The line is a trademark of Bugs Bunny (also owned by Warner Brothers), who frequently pops up next to another character(usually one hunting him) to say the line. What makes this case funnier is that Carl Nivore is in fact a Doctor (like Hannibal Lecter, see other Cultural Reference). es:Cuestión de Caparazones Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in South America